


Compromise

by Loxzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxzie/pseuds/Loxzie
Summary: “Papa, do you love daddy?”The innocent question threw Magnus off his current task of ingredient inventory and to stare down at his four year old blueberry.“Of course I do darling.” Magnus said, and lifted his shirt to reveal his wedding rune on his heart. “You see this?” He asked, pointing to it. “This means forever. I will love daddy forever!” Magnus reassured before putting his shirt down and looking down at his son again. “Why do you ask?”“Because daddy doesn’t live here with us and Rafa.”aka. Alec spends too much time away from his family and Max questions whether his daddy actually loves him or not





	Compromise

“Papa, do you love daddy?”

The innocent question threw Magnus off his current task of ingredient inventory and to stare down at his four year old blueberry.

“Of course I do darling.” Magnus said, and lifted his shirt to reveal his wedding rune on his heart. “You see this?” He asked, pointing to it. “This means forever. I will love daddy forever!” Magnus reassured before putting his shirt down and looking down at his son again. “Why do you ask?”

“Because daddy doesn’t live here with us and Rafa.” He said sadly. Magnus was so confused. He distinctly remembered asking Alec to move in with him like two and a half months into their relationship, years ago. 5 to be precise.

“Yeah he does.” Magnus chuckled and turned back to his inventory task.

“But we haven’t seen him for weeks.” Max complained before stomping his foot. “Does daddy not love _us_ anymore?” Magnus didn’t give Max much time to be sad before he gathered his son in his arms and held him tightly. He sighed deeply, thinking about what to say.

“Listen Max. Sometimes, daddy’s job means he won’t be home for a while. And sometimes, my job means I have to go away. But we both _love you so much_! We will never not love you, alright?” Magnus said and when he finished, he was certain he heard Max fight back a sob.

When Magnus pulled back, he saw Max wipe away his tears and looked up at Magnus. “I miss daddy!” He cried, before sobbing again. Magnus just hugged him again and rocked him back and forth, whispering encouraging words to him, assuring him that daddy will be home in a couple of days.

 

Magnus bathed both of the boys and tucked Max in, with a kiss on his forehead. When he walked back into the living room, he found his seven year old stood by the fire place, looking at a picture of Magnus and Alec. When Magnus made his presence known, Rafael jumped and turned to Magnus.

“Come and sit Rafa, I need to talk to you.” Magnus said, sitting on the couch and gesturing for Rafael to sit next to him. Rafael looked confused, because it was his bedtime, but sat down anyway. “Does papa love you?” Magnus asked carefully, anxious for his answer.

“Yes, of course you do papa! You fight all the bad guys who try to hurt us!” Rafael said enthusiastically, not even a little curious as to why Magnus is asking.

“Does daddy love you?” Magnus asked just as carefully.

“Yeah! Daddy loves us **_so_ ** much! He fights all the demons and he’s a very important leader.” Rafael said, putting his hands on his hips and did a pose like a superhero, impersonating Alec.

“I never want you to think we don’t love you Rafa. Because we do, very much!” Magnus said to Rafael, who made a face that said ‘duh!’. It was so sassy and sarcastic that Magnus felt like he was looking at child version of Alec.

Magnus tucked in Rafael and kissed him on the forehead, before getting himself ready for bed. When he climbed between the cold sheets, he whipped out his phone and called Alec instantly. Alec answered on what would’ve been the last ring.

_“Hey baby, everything ok?”_

Magnus could hear the worry in his voice. “Yeah. I didn’t mean for you to worry. But we need to talk, seriously for a moment before all the ‘baby I miss you’ stuff.” He could hear Alec stop moving the other end and heard something that sounded like sitting down, before Alec’s heavy breathing.

_“Now I’m worrying. **Is everything ok**?” _

_Shit._ Magnus didn’t mean to make him panic, but as he held the phone to his ear, he could hear his heavy breathing and the panic in his voice nearly made Magnus panic for him. “Alexander, everything is fine! We aren’t divorcing, the boys are alive, chairman isn’t dying. Don’t panic, it’s alright.” He soothed. When he heard Alec’s breathing steady, he continued. “I had an interesting conversation with Max today.”

_“Honestly, the things he comes out with these days, Jace is never babysitting. I’m telling you.”_

Magnus so badly wanted to have a light-hearted conversation and tease Alec about his brother having no brain to mouth filter, but now wasn’t the time. “Alec, he thinks I don’t love you.” All Magnus heard was silence. Not even a little breathing. No movement what so ever on the other end. Magnus sat up in bed and leaned against the headrest and waited.

_“You do though, right?”_

Alec’s voice was small and unsure. Magnus swore to every angel there is that he would never make Alec’s tone of voice that unsure ever again! “Of course I do! I love you more than there are words in any language! Never doubt that, do you hear me?!” Magnus said sternly. He heard Alec release a sigh of relief before continuing. “After I told Max the same thing, he then asked if you loved us.”

_“What? Of course I do! They’re my babies, and you’re my **baby!** I love you all with my entire heart, and then some. Why would he question that?”_

“Perhaps it’s the fact none of us have seen you for nearly a full month Alec!” Magnus snapped and regretted it. He sighed and threaded his fingers through his hair. He was about to apologise when he was cut off by a struggled sob the other end of the phone and then a sniff.

_“You’re right Magnus. I’m sorry. I’ll do better.”_

_Shit! Fuck!_ Alec’s tone of voice was cool, calm and collected. That was never good. He sounded like his mother. Void of emotion and self-doubt. _‘I’ll do better’._ The self-doubt in those three words. He thought Magnus thought he wasn’t trying, or that he was telling him to do better or it’ll end. He just knew Alec’s mind would be racing with stupid things. ‘Who will have the kids if we divorce? Will he move back to the institute? What about the rune? What about forever? What about-’

“Alexander, stop! Snap out of it!” Magnus said endearingly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you, I just miss you. And it isn’t just me. It’s my body, my heart, my entire being. Even my magic longs for you to just come home.” Magnus said before he realised what he said. “I just don’t want our boys doubting if you love them. That’s all. Any chance you could do dinner tomorrow with us? Or even breakfast?” Magnus heart shuffling of paper the other end of the phone. He heard the clicking of a mouse and tapping of a keyboard before he heard Alec moving around, presumably around the institute.

_“I’m just going to set you down for a second. I’ll be back in a second baby.”_

Magnus could hear rustling of clothes even though he put the phone down. It was a couple of minutes of that sound before he heard the phone being picked up again.

_“I’m in my room in the institute. Can you open a portal please?”_

“Yeah, of course.” Magnus said, quickly setting the phone on the covers before moving his hands in circle in their bedroom, opening a portal to the institute. Since he made the wards, they won’t alarm if it’s his magic. Perks of dating the head of the institute. He put the phone back to his ear and shuffled on the bed, feeling a little awkward at all the silence. He heard a whooshing sound before the portal started pulsing and then Alec walked through, looking a mess.

He locked eyes with Magnus and they both dropped their phones and ran to each other. They met each other half way and embraced each other with so much force they fell onto the bed. When they pulled back a few minutes later, Alec ran his fingers over Magnus’ chin, his eyes roaming his face, taking in his features. He had missed this face so much. He leaned in and kissed Magnus gently, but after nearly a month apart, the kiss caught fire pretty quickly, understandably.

Before they knew it, they were in the centre of the bed, Magnus on top of Alec, no clothes separating the two. Magnus looked down at Alec with lust in his eyes. He connected them with another kiss and things escalated from there.

 

Three hours later, they were tangled in a ball of limbs, sweat, cum and kisses. They were exchanging little, tender kisses, not speaking a word. Magnus had no energy to clean them with magic and Alec had no energy to get a wash cloth, so they just laid amongst the dirty fluids from their previous activities.

“You know what? Whoever made that stamina rune? My second favourite person in the world.” Magnus said with confidence.

Alec let out a huffed chuckle in reply and kissed Magnus’ forehead. “6 times Mags. That’s just… I’m dying.” Alec said still trying to catch his breath. They had only just finished round 6 and Alec was dreading the words ‘You ready?’ because he just couldn’t take it anymore. Sex with Magnus was like a roller coaster. So much fun, addictive and just fucking awesome! Hut it was tiresome, and Magnus had a big appetite that Alec barely filled. As much as he loves having sex with his warlock, oxygen was needed to survive, and he was worried he’s pass out in the next round.

“Don’t worry Alexander, I’m satisfied. No more.” He said amused before swiftly brushing his sweaty hair from his forehead. “But they did not even begin to make up for a month of no touching you. Are you staying for breakfast?”

“I’ll do you one better.”

“Are you staying for dinner?”

“I took the week off.” Alec said, snuggling closer to Magnus. Magnus was shocked to say the least. He snuggled close to him again and held on so tightly, scared to let go.

“I love you so much. I’ve missed you so much!” Magnus said. They didn’t get a chance for the whole ‘I missed you’ routine at the end of the call because Alec turned up, and then 6 rounds and it was building up in Magnus, he just had to say something.

“I love you so fucking much Magnus. I’d die for you, a million times. I’ve missed you millions. And the boys.” He said, kissing Magnus gently.

Magnus was going to reply when he heard a faint knock on the door. “Papa, who are you talk to?” A sleepy Max asked through the door. Magnus froze. He quickly waved his wrist and cleaned them up, now he had a chance to get energy. He then put sweats on him and Alec, to cover them up. He looked around to make sure he didn’t miss anything that Max definitely shouldn’t be seeing. “Papa?”

“Come and have a look Max.” Magnus said smirking. He and Alec quickly sat up resting on the headboard with grins on their faces.

Max gasped. “Have you called daddy?!” Max asked excitedly whilst opening the door, not seeing Alec yet. He was looking down at the floor and then carefully shut the door behind him and clutched his teddy more.

“No, even better.” Alec said, and chuckled when Max almost got whiplash from how fast he looked up and smiled. He ran to the bed and jumped up faster than anyone. Magnus was sure that if Max was a mundane, he would’ve won some kind of Olympic sport.

“DADDY!!!!” Max screamed as he clung onto Alec for dear life. “I missed you!” All the commotion had woken Rafael who walked into Magnus’ room, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Papa, what’s going on?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. When he stopped, he saw Alec. “DADDY!” He yelled and ran to Alec, also latching onto him for dear life. “We all missed you! I love you daddy.” Rafael said, before snuggling into his side.

“You guys going to stay in our bed tonight?”

“Can we papa?” Max asked happily.

“Of course. I’ve missed daddy too.” Magnus said, snuggling up to them all. Magnus was so happy his Alexander came home to spend some time with him. He had missed him so dearly and was slightly irritated that the boys were spending the night with them, but he knew he would have Alec to himself for the rest of the week.

As Alec cuddled into his little family, he knew there was nowhere else he’d rather be. He had to take more time off and be with his family. His heart ached to be with Magnus and now that he was, he never wanted to leave him.


End file.
